


Welcome to Dull, Drive Safely

by thisiswherethefishlives



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mack can't handle driving in Scotland, meeting for the second time, pen-pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisiswherethefishlives/pseuds/thisiswherethefishlives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The problem that Mack’s having right now is two-fold.</p><p>On the one hand, he’s going to meet Fitz’s mother today for the first time as his boyfriend… and really, that’s more than enough, but then there’s the <i>other</i> thing.</p><p>The other thing being how completely disorienting and terrifying it is to be driving on the wrong side of the road with Fitz behind the wheel on the wrong side of the rental car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Dull, Drive Safely

**Author's Note:**

> _Inspired by[this link](http://thisiswherethefishlives.tumblr.com/post/127602795174). Really, I couldn't help myself..._

The problem that Mack’s having right now is two-fold.

On the one hand, he’s going to meet Fitz’s mother today for the first time as his boyfriend… and really, that’s more than enough, but then there’s the  _other_ thing.

The other thing being how completely disorienting and terrifying it is to be driving on the wrong side of the road with Fitz behind the wheel on the wrong side of the rental car.

It’s been over an hour of cramped fingers clutched tight to his seat as Fitz easily maneuvers through traffic and back roads, singing along softly to the radio and tapping his fingers along the curve of the wheel.

Grinding his teeth against his anxiety, Mack keeps his eyes focused on the passing scenery. They drive past houses and pastures, signs and sheep - nothing sticks out in his head, but it’s the kind of distraction that keeps the anxiety at bay.

It’s something to do.

Next to him, Fitz continues to sing along to a song that Mack’s never heard before, and the lilt of his voice paired with the faint melody piping out of the car’s speakers… well, it’s beautiful.

It’s a good reminder of  _why_ Mack’s grinding his teeth and straining his knuckles through the long car ride.

At the end of the day, he’s doing it for Fitz - at this point there’s nothing that Mack wouldn’t do for him.

Fitz is worth it.

Sighing deeply, Mack tilts his head back against the smooth leather upholstery and focuses on relaxing, eyes trained on the world passing by. He knows that, despite the anxiety and the nerves, they will get through this trip together. They’ll get through it and then they’ll go home.

 _Home_.

Where American cars roam free on the right side of the road.

He’s in the middle of romanticizing the beauty of the American highway system when his eye catches on a large white sign, the font bold and stark against the background.

Something about the sign pulls at Mack’s memory, but it only clicks after Fitz makes a snarky little comment about the perils of growing up in a place called Dull.

“Fitz,” Mack croaks, voice rough from the way his throat’s been tensed throughout the drive, “I’m Alphonso.”

Snorting at that, Fitz doesn’t bother taking his eyes off the road. “Yes, well, this would be an incredibly awkward visit with my mum if I didn’t know your name at this point.”

The wrongness of the car and the road and the anxiety over their visit is all forgotten as Mack places his right hand on Fitz’s thigh. Memories are hitting him a mile a minute,

“No, babe… I’m  _Alphonso_. You… you used to have a crush on this girl named Rose, but she moved away before you could work up the nerve to ask her out, and your mom always made you help out in her flower garden on the weekends.

“Oh, god. Your favorite drink was Irn Bru, you signed your letters as Leopold even though you couldn't stand the name, and you always wrote to me with a red pen."

Fitz's reaction... well, Mack's just thankful that no-one else is on the road, because coming to a complete stop in the middle of a two-lane road isn't the safest thing that Fitz has ever had.

"You're Alphonso!"

Mack's hand is still firmly gripped on Fitz's thigh, grounding the two of them to the moment, and he’s thankful for it. There’s laughter building up in his heart, and it’s the strangest thing to happen to him since… well, since ever.

"Mack, how did we miss this? How did  _I_  miss this?! I'm supposed to be the genius and I can't even recognize my own Alphonso when he's been by my side for years."

There's a tone of wonder in Fitz's voice that has Mack left overwhelmed and filled with joy, because  _this_?

This was never supposed to happen. It was a Senior year project for his graduating class - be pen-pals with a student in Dull, Scotland for a year to get a little perspective... Mack was never supposed to meet the kid, let alone fall in love with him.

"Mack, you were my best friend. I- I always regretted not writing to you after the assignment was over, but then I was being scouted for The Academy, and everything changed."

Fitz’s voice sounds small and regretful, but Mack can't allow that... not when there's so much love and joy in his heart. Leaning over the center console to press a tender, gentle kiss to Fitz's lips, Mack can't help but revel in how right it feels.

"It happened how it was supposed to, Turbo. I'm not the kid I was back then, and neither are you... We found each other when we were supposed to, and I don't know about you, but I'm pretty okay with how it turned out."

There's a pretty pink flush spreading across Fitz's cheeks, and he's leaning closer for another kiss when a loud series of honks pull them out of the moment.

It only takes a moment to see what the commotion's over, what with the line of cars idling behind them. With a bright flash of a smile, Fitz brings his attention back to the road, fingers taking jauntily along to the music that's still coming out from the car speakers.

Looking out the window as they pick up speed, Mack takes in the scenery, jaw unclenched and fingers relaxed.

It's going to be a nice vacation (as long as Mack doesn't have to be the one to tell Mrs. Fitz about the pen-pal thing, that is. He's pretty sure that they're going to be laughed at mercilessly over it, but at the end of the day... Fitz  _is_ the genius in the relationship.)


End file.
